The Sonic Team Chronicles
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: My version of the Sonic universe. It starts right from Sonic's 'birth.' I need reviews to feel motivated to write more. Rated just in case. So what are you waiting for? R&R!
1. Birth of Sonic

Birth of Sonic  
  
"Let's begin the experiment" Robotnik ordered. "Yes sir" a scientist said while nodding. It was the year 2000 and Robotnik had been working on this project for four years. He had to make animals smart enough to talk, walk, and fight. The president had doubts about this project, but it had been Robotnik's dream to start that project. Robotnik's grandfather began the project and then Robotnik's father continued it; and now finally Robotnik was going to fulfill their legacies. The scientist took a small hedgehog and put him a transparent gas tank. "Activate neuronal gas" Robotnik declared. "Yes" the scientist repeated and proceeded. The hedgehog began to grow and its hair turned blue. His feet looked like red shoes. And his hands looked like white fat gloves. The hedgehog screamed in rage and broke the tank. "Relax Sonic" Robotnik told the hedgehog. "Wha...who are you...who am I?" the hedgehog asked confused. "You're tired Sonic, why don't you take a nap and then we'll talk?" Robotnik suggested. "Fine..." the hedgehog agreed and fell unconscious on the floor. "Jones, take him to a bed" Robotnik told the other scientist. "Right away" Dr. Jones obeyed. "It has worked...Sonic will be a warrior!" Robotnik yelled in excitement.  
  
Later; Sonic, the hedgehog, woke up. He was in a white room lying on a small bed. Sonic sat on the bed with his head full of questions. Sonic spotted a speaker on the upper corner of the room. "Welcome to the world Sonic" Robotnik's voice spoke through the speaker. "Who are you? Who's Sonic?" the confused hedgehog asked. "Listen, I'll explain everything and you'll save your questions for the end" Robotnik suggested. "I'm fine with that" Sonic agreed. "So," Robotnik began, "you are Sonic the hedgehog and I created you." He cleared his throat and continued; "It has been my dream to create an animal smart enough to fight, and it finally worked." "So now you will fight for your country with the strength and agility of a hedgehog" Robotnik ordered Sonic. "Any questions?" he kindly asked. "Which is my country?" Sonic asked. "The United States of course" the scientist answered. "So when and against who do I start fighting?" Sonic continued the flow of questions. "Against anyone who threatens the U.S. and you start as soon as something gets out of hand" Dr. Robotnik replied. "Ok...so what now?" Sonic asked analyzing what he had just learned in his head. "Now you meet the president" Robotnik ordered. Sonic got up from the bed and walked towards the door. He opened it and left to find himself in a long white hallway. "Oh damn, this could take a while" Sonic told himself.  
  
He slowly walked to the end of the hallway that ended with a dead end. He looked up form the white wall in front of him to the roof. There was nowhere to go. Suddenly, a hole opened in the ground beneath him and he fell through it. He flipped and turned inside an endless roller coaster made out of plastic tubes attached together. Sonic didn't know where this wild ride would lead him to. When it was finally over, Sonic was in an office. In front of him was a desk with the United States' flag and a whole bunch of paper work, files, folders, and a phone on it. Behind the desk was a chair turned around so that the man sitting on it couldn't be seen. Sonic opened his mouth to talk, but thought about what to ask first. Finally, something came out of his mouth. "What the hell is going on!?" he harshly asked to whoever the enigmatic person was. The chair turned to face Sonic. A mid-aged man in a fine tuxedo was sitting on the chair. "Hello Sonic" the man greeted. "Who are you?" Sonic suspiciously asked him. "I am the president" the man responded. "Cool" Sonic commented aloud. "Yeah, I guess it's pretty 'cool'" the president agreed. "Where's Dr. Robotnik?" Sonic asked looking around for any sign of his creator. "In his lab of course" the president patiently answered. "And where is that?" Sonic asked puzzled. "In this same building, but underneath the surface" the president kept answering all of Sonic's questions. "Anyways, on to the meeting" the president said before Sonic began a whole interrogation. "Have a seat Sonic" the president suggested. "Nah, I'd rather stand" Sonic assured. "Suit yourself" the president told him gently. "There is a group of terrorists in the north of Africa who have a group of important world leaders as hostages" the president explained. "You want me to go rescue them?" Sonic guessed. "Yes, but with a back-up team" the president ordered. "You have to be silent and stay in stealth until your team tells you to use your special abilities" the president kept ordering. "Ok" Sonic replied as he nodded his head.  
  
"Your team is waiting for you outside this room, good luck" the president finished. And with that, Sonic the hedgehog headed towards the door ready to meet his team. He would go on his first mission in which he guessed the president and Dr. Robotnik would test his skills as the country protector. This was the moment of truth for Sonic. 


	2. A Second Hedgehog

A Second Hedgehog  
  
Sonic stepped outside of the president's room. He found himself with three military soldiers. "Hello Sonic" one of them greeted. "Hi" Sonic greeted back. "We are soldiers from the G.U.N. organization" another one of the soldiers explained. "And I suppose the G.U.N. are military forces from the U.S. right?" Sonic guessed. "That's right" the soldier answered while nodding. "I'm Max" the soldier introduced himself. "I'm Rex" the other soldier said. "And I'm Jax" the third soldier finished. They all shook hands and went inside a helicopter outside the White House. When they got to the area where the terrorists were, they slowly descended. They went out of the helicopter slowly and quietly aware of any enemies around the area. Suddenly, Jax got shot in the leg. Jax screamed and held his leg with both hands for a moment. "Damn it! Our stealth didn't work!" Max yelled. "Now we have to rescue the world leaders before they're killed!" Rex stated. "Leave it to me" Sonic ordered. Sonic ran as fast as he could. He couldn't believe it; he was running almost at the speed of sound! He dodged enemies at all costs but sometimes punched them in their stomachs. He kept running until he reached the world leaders.  
  
They were surrounded inside a circle of terrorists. The terrorists hadn't spotted Sonic, but the two world leaders did. So Sonic took advantage of this and ran around the circle of enemies. After he had made three complete turns around them, he had collected all of their automatic rifles. "What the hell!?" one of the terrorists exclaimed, puzzled as he saw his weapon wasn't in his hands anymore. They all looked at Sonic who threw the weapons way back. The terrorists got angry and headed towards Sonic who used his speed and strength to bring them down quickly. Then he escorted the world leaders back to where Max, Rex, and Jax were. Meanwhile, back in the White House, Robotnik and the president were seeing it all through a small screen on the president's desk. The signal was being transmitted from a small hidden camera in the helicopter that Sonic, Max, Rex, and Jax went in.  
  
"So what do you think Mr. President?" Robotnik asked with a grin on his face. "He's pretty powerful" the president admitted. "Now that we know which formula to use, we can create even more of these animal-like soldiers" Robotnik suggested. "I don't think that will be needed" the president said. "That wasn't a suggestion Mr. President, it was an order" Robotnik menacingly snarled. "What!?" the president exclaimed outraged at Robotnik's behavior towards his superior. The president tilted his head to look at Robotnik's face. He noticed that evil smile Robotnik had on his face, and he knew he was up to no good. "What do you mean?" the president asked. Robotnik simply punched the president with all his might. The unconscious president fell on the floor while the mad scientist went out the door. Robotnik hurried to his underground lab once again. He ordered Dr. Jones to initiate some sort of 'cloning process.' Dr. Jones nodded and obeyed. Inside a gooey capsule, a clone of Sonic was being made. Robotnik intended to take over the world with Sonic's help, but he knew the kind hedgehog would refuse to. So he was going to make a more powerful clone of Sonic and lie to it. He would tell the clone that Sonic and G.U.N. were evil and that he wanted to take over the world to get rid of them. That was his plan. The clone grew and grew until he was Sonic's size. The capsule opened releasing the clone and the gooey substance inside on the floor. The clone had mostly black hair and some shoes similar to those of Sonic. On his chest, he had a white puff of hair and on his head, he had red streaks. The clone also had glove-like hands similar to those of Sonic. The clone got up from the gooey floor and walked towards Robotnik. "Welcome Shadow" Robotnik greeted the hedgehog. "Who am I...where am I?" the now named clone asked in confusion. "All your questions will be answered soon," Robotnik promised, "but first you have to do something for me." Robotnik activated a small gadget lying on a table. The gadget released a holographic image of Sonic. "I want you to kill that hedgehog as soon as he gets here" the scientist ordered the hedgehog. "And then I'll get answers?" Shadow asked suspiciously. Robotnik nodded in reply. "Fine" Shadow agreed. Shadow walked around the lab waiting for an alarm to sound and tell him that Sonic was there.  
  
"Soon, the world will be mine!" Robotnik murmured under his breath. "What?" Shadow asked hearing some mumbled words from the scientist. "Oh nothing" Robotnik answered with a kind smile. 


End file.
